〈短篇完〉会长是女王大人 （汪娘闪）
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: 陛下突然性转


娘闪/

汪闪摄入/

情人节已迟到sad

穗群原高校今年的学园祭比往常要热闹得多，兴许是庆祝N周年校庆的缘故，不少毕业多年的前辈们都回归母校重温旧景。

总之，不知道是出自于谁的手笔，就场面来说比节日游街都有得一拼。

"是为了欢迎什么大人物吗？"

卫宫士郎擦了擦脑门上的汗，虽然说热闹得有点过头，不过看到大家这么兴致高昂的模样说没受到感染也是不可能的，身为老好人的他一个上午的功夫已经被美缀她们叫去跑腿无数次，而剩下的时间，卫宫士郎不得不陪着远坂跟Saber两个女孩子闲逛。

一个是走到哪儿都受欢迎的校园偶像，一个是金发碧眼异国少女，哪怕圣杯战争期间跟两位甚是出众的女性上大街都没少被路人赠送回头率，现在这一路上自然也收获了不少艳羡的目光。卫宫士郎早就习以为常，那些目光的来源大都是在校的学生，甚至是士郎认识的熟人见此都不免调侃他坐享齐人之福。

到达礼堂的时候，人群拥堵把门口围得水泄不通，也不知道里面发生了什么事，挤在一起得大都是正装得体的社会成年人士，这应该就是今年参加校庆的前辈们吧。人群里议论纷纷，卫宫三人听不明白他们在讨论什么，也不好意思挤上去跟前辈人士打听，只能探在外围。

隐约听到谁喊了一声，围在里边的人群纷纷向外边转过来，一瞬间无数属于成年男士羡慕的眼刀飞向卫宫士郎站着的方向。

？！卫宫士郎一瞬间摸不着头脑，等他反应过来朝身后望去，才知道那些前辈们警觉的目光都投向了背后某位蓝发的高大男人，那目光里甚至充斥着嫉恨。

卫宫三人脑中顿时警铃大作，Saber瞬间反应过来，迅速将卫宫士郎挡在身后警惕着来人。

"Lancer！你为什么会出现在这里，有何企图？"

"哈啊？"蓝发的枪兵扫视了神经紧绷的三人一眼，似乎对面临的境况很不以为然。"呦，这不是Saber嘛，那个赝品商没一起来？"

"不要转移话题！"枪兵闲散的态度显然不会让Saber放下戒备，她挡在前边瞪视着面前的敌人，这里人多眼杂动起手来非常不妙。

"喂喂，别一副如临大敌的样子，我可不准备和你们在这打，只是陪人来的。"库丘林摆着手。

经他这么一说卫宫士郎才发现，此时的枪兵既不是概念武装也不是常服，而是一身出入正式场合的黑西装，简直人模狗样。不过这身板着肌肉的行头明显令这只库兰猛犬不太舒服，外套被他脱下来搭在肩上。这种放荡不羁的做派吸引了不少女性的眼球，也让聚集在他身上的男性的目光威胁度再次加深。

库丘林撇了撇嘴，无处可躲的视线让他很不适应，啧，早知道就不来了。就在他快忍不下去的时候，人群已经有扩散的态势，再晚一分钟他都不想被人当猴子参观，仗着身高优势的库丘林往人群里面挥了挥手。

注意到库丘林的动作，士郎跟凛随着他挥手的方向望去。人群聚集形成的包围圈，随着里面人往外走的动作缓缓挪开一条道，顺着缝隙望过去只见到一位被人众星捧月的年轻女郎朝这边挪步，率先入眼的是一头璀璨炫目过腰金发，微微翘起的发尾形成自然卷，随着走动起伏不定，发色比不列颠血统的Saber更为浓郁。

由于背对着这边，看不清容貌，她穿着长尾的黑色开叉礼服，手里执了把红扇，一举一动都透露着优雅贵气，格外赏心悦目。每一个动作都牵引着周围人的心神，哪怕是一个不经意的挥手，一个随意的步伐都会决定人流的涌动。

金发女郎似乎没注意到这边，依然跟周围攀附的人群交谈。毫无疑问，那些颇具成就的社会男士们站在这里唯一的心愿恐怕就是能多得到一眼她的垂青吧。

这种名流人士……跟库丘林是一起的？

三人摸不着头脑，校庆邀请的贵宾怎么都不会是来历不明的外人吧。抱着这种想法，满脑子疑问的凛走近散开的人群，用远坂家最为得体的礼节向被簇拥着的金发女郎打招呼。

"打扰了，请问您…诶？你你你！"凛优雅的问候语在神秘的金发女郎转过身的瞬间彻底崩盘，后退了一大步，全然顾不上举止失态。与此同时，她身后的卫宫士郎和Saber也好不到哪儿去，愣在原地表情充满扭曲，就跟被雷劈了一样。库丘林心里乐开了花，除了他之外终于又有人体会这把大惊喜了！

一一这位神秘的金发女郎、被前辈们仰慕着得、高贵的女神一一那张脸，分明是吉尔伽美什！

"英雄王！"Saber惊叫出声。

"你、你这金闪闪的家伙！为什么出现在这里？！你这家伙别想做什么……"没等她摆出战斗姿势，后知后觉得诡异的气氛已经让凛意识到到底哪里不对劲了。等等…差点忘了这里是公众场合…凛懊恼的注意到因为她的突然暴走引起了周围人的注意，不仅是那些毕业的前辈，就连平日授课的老师也用一种失望兼不满的眼神看着她。

突如其来的，凛跟卫宫三人顿时陷入众人的眼神围攻。

四周响起了微弱的议论声，不知是谁说了一句："现在的后辈还真是特立独行呢，冒冒失失的，太失礼了吧…"起了这么个头，整个人群的话语都开始针对他们。卫宫士郎无措的看着周围责备的眼神，啊啊，这种感觉，就好像他们是漫画里的大反派一样。

"不管怎样这么失礼可不行…"

"作为后辈，快跟前辈道个歉！"

"怎么能对会长大人这么无礼。"

"远坂，卫宫，道歉。"最后就连一直教他们的老师也这么说了，"吉尔小姐不仅是你们两个的前辈，还是我们穗群原学园有史以来最优秀的学生会长，你们这样实在是太失礼了。"

诶，等等？刚刚那群人似乎也这么说来着，会长？难、难道？！作为穗群原的学生，和其他的日本学校一样都有什么关于会消失的台阶会动的人体模型之类的校园怪谈。但不同的是，在穗群原学校，排在这些首位的是关于前几届的传奇学生会长，由于那些传奇事迹实在是传的有点邪乎，以至于不少人都怀疑这位学生会长的真实性。

现在真实性什么的另说，但是为什么，传说中的会长、会是吉尔伽美什啊？

对于这个事实，士郎跟凛表示难以消化。

"几个后辈而已，无需放在心上。"欣赏着三人越来越僵硬扭曲的面孔，金发美人嘴角噙着动人的笑意，白皙漂亮的手执着红色的羽扇，轻轻摊开半掩在胸前，仿佛被卫宫士郎三人抽搐的嘴角跟发苦的脸色愉悦到了。

"本会长倒是想听听，几个小后辈们能阐述什么真知灼见。"

众人恭敬的目送着高贵美丽的前学生会长悠然的越过尴尬不已的三位后辈，然后一把揪住库丘林的领带，模样如同伊丽莎白女王遛狗，可怜的库丘林猝不及防被拽了一个趔趄，一边扣着勒紧的领带一边抗议着"快、快松手、老子不是狗啊啊"...

这间会客室大概是学校最豪华的房间了，想到那位老师对着吉尔伽美什毕恭毕敬连看一眼都激动不已的模样，怕是学校专门给这位会长大人的专属空间吧。

吉尔伽美什端坐在舒适的真皮沙发上，匀称纤长的大腿因翘着的姿势从高开叉的长裙中袒露出来，淡化了高傲凌人的气势，浑身散发着难以言喻的性感妩媚，让在场的雄性生物喉头一动咽下口水。不同的是库丘林明目张胆的大喇喇的盯着那比例诱人的长腿。卫宫士郎则是红着脸移开视线，他自认为不是看见漂亮女生就会怎么样的阿米巴原虫，但禁不住强烈荷尔蒙影响下的正常生理反应，哪怕面前这位尤物是那位他不敢想象的危险存在。

而对于在场的两个女生，这是赤果果的挑衅，胸大了不起吗？会勾引人了不起吗？最古的英雄王你知道廉耻怎么写吗？！

"既然没有无关人员，我也不用跟你客气了。"凛做好警戒的姿势，Saber也换成战斗姿态，"士郎快退后，英雄王，你有什么目的！"

"目的？杂种的愚蠢真是令人恼火。"

吉尔伽美什倨傲的扬起下巴，撩拨着手中的扇子姿态闲适，仿佛嘲笑着几人虚张声势的做派。"区区平民的学校，本王作为历届最优的学生会长顺便受邀参加校庆不正是杂碎们的荣幸么。"她站起身，踩着精致的高跟鞋居高临下的俯视着对面几人。

"两个黄毛丫头，是因为同样身为女人的落差而敌视本王吗？"说着讥诮的眼神扫过凛跟Saber，最终落在卫宫士郎身上。

"你别胡说了谁会嫉妒你啊！""你！不要打士郎的主意……"

响亮的嗤笑直接打断了她的话，"收起你愚蠢的臆想，本王的眼光没到那种低下的层次。"吉尔伽美什语气里傲慢跟鄙夷显而易见。"最起码等这小鬼告别处男再说吧。"

"喂、你！那个处男什么的……"卫宫士郎捏紧了拳头脸红到了脖子根。

自带傲娇属性的大小姐和当了一辈子老处女的骑士王明显不是放纵奢靡的吉尔伽美什的对手，即便是女人对方的态度也完全看不惯。

"王者理应节制欲望，不是你这种荒淫无道之人能明白的。"

"那就放下点心，闭上你的嘴，暴食可是七罪之一。"Saber当场噎住狠狠呛咳了几声，然后眼睁睁地看着那盘漂亮的点心从自己面前被挪走。

库丘林怜悯的看了她一眼，毫无愧疚感地啃着扔到自己面前桌子上的点心看好戏。跟吉尔伽美什比，这两个人永远都只能是乳臭未干的小姑娘。库丘林在心里替她们默哀了一把，然后为同为放纵派的吉尔伽美什加油。

无论两个黄毛丫头怎么指责，吉尔伽美什都是云淡风轻高高在上，一句话将她们打回原形。以至于最后处于下风的凛和Saber 急不择言："真是的，有谁会喜欢你这种放荡的女生啊！"

"哦~还不懂吗小姑娘。"在她们面前，金发女子妩媚异常的笑容充满促狭，纤若玉葱的手指别过耳际的发丝划到胸前，动作温柔到扣人心弦的地步，此时却显得那么讽刺。

"在这里只有你们两个才是女生，本王是成熟的女人，明白吗？"

Bcup跟Acup对上Ecup，万点伤害值宣告下线。

"啊、啊那个远坂、Saber不要冲动！冷静啊……"卫宫士郎额头冒汗的阻止着身边咬牙切齿动口完败就差动手的两位女士，在吉尔伽美什愉悦的观赏下语无伦次的打着圆场，"不管她怎么说…也不代表事实啊…"

吉尔伽美什挑起眉毛，冷冷的斜了卫宫士郎一眼，"毛都没长齐的小鬼胆敢质疑本王的话。"

"处男什么的、小鬼什么的真是够了，我才不是你想的那样！"卫宫士郎终于不顾后果的吼了出来，没想到结果却是惹来吉尔伽美什怀疑跟审视的眼神，想都不想素手探了过去……

在众人尴尬到石化的境况中，吉尔伽美什的表情微妙的可以，"这样也敢在本王面前大呼小叫吗，比本王想的还要差劲啊……小.鬼。"她刻意在最后两字上加了重音，望着凛和Saber的目光也多了实实在在的怜悯跟鄙夷。"真是忍不住同情你们两个了。"

"你给我闭嘴...！"

"你你！你这种女人……"

"注意你们的言辞，无知的小丫头，本王的作为享尽世间荣华的王，无论男女都有无数人沉醉在本王的魅力之下，连女人都满足不了算什么男人，至少也要器大活好能一夜七次的。"

"等等。"一直在旁边默默啃点心的库丘林听到这句拍案而起，土匪似得凑近桌子对面的吉尔伽美什，"上次是谁没到第四次就喊受不了哭着喊着要停下以后老子再也不会信你了！"

卫宫士郎：我好像听到了不该听到的事……

库丘林（正想办正事）：你们怎么还在这儿？

End

BY勤劳的（重音）轩酱

修玄酱


End file.
